


Fat Cat

by Naemi



Series: Josh/Orlando Shorts [2]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wasn't it you who said, 'No spoiling the cat!' when we got her?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

“Josh? What are you doing?”

“What do you mean, love?” Josh gave Orlando a look of pure innocence.

“Stop it. She's fat enough.”

“I've done nothing.”

“You fed her. Off the table.” Orlando looked at him sternly.

“Yeah, well …”

“And wasn't it you who said, 'No spoiling the cat!' when we got her?”

“Well, yeah,” Josh admitted reluctantly, looking down at his plate. “She may be spoiled; I'll give you that. But she's _not_ fat.”

“What else would you call it?”

“Furry?”

Orlando laughed. “Baby,” he said, placing his hand on top of Josh's, “if this is all fur, I'll do the dishes for the rest of our lives.”

“Awesome!”

“Not going to happen. That cat,” Orlando said, pointing down at the Norwegian by Josh's feet, “is a furry, _fat_ , Christmas-tree-climbing, _fat_ , food-off-your-plate-stealing, _fat_ —”

“Okay. Okay! Maybe she's _a little overweight_. Doesn't mean I love her less.”

“You don't have to. Just feed her less.”

The cat gave an unhappy meow.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Josh/Orlando. Domestic. Maybe they jointly own a cat?
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
